


A little Bit Psycho

by HelenaZombie



Category: Billy Loomis - Fandom, Scream (Movies), Stu macher - Fandom, Sydney Prescott - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, Love, Romance, Scary, Seriously Dark Fic, Smut, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: New girl Heather moves to Woodsburo California just as the murders start taking place. She quickly gets stuck in the middle of it all once she befriends Billy Loomis and his group of friends.This is a very dark story. My first shot at horror so read at your own risk.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/ Original Female Character, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Stu Macher/ Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. A little Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unedited story written on my phone so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.

Woodsburo California was a unique town. Extremely different than the small country town Heather was used to living in, but after her parents divorce, and the drama that was included she decided to move across the country to live with her Aunt Gail. Gail had a nice two bedroom house on a private road that was bordered by woods. 

Heather sat at her bedroom window painting her toenails blood red while rewatching Halloween for possibly the hundredth time when her aunt knocked on her door. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to drive up town and go to the movie store? You could get us some movies and we could veg out infront of the tv and eat pizza?" Heather smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah sure, that sounds good."

"You can borrow my car. Just make sure you watch for deer." Gail says with a smile tossing her the car keys. Heather stands up and searches her room for flip flops so she doesn't ruin her toenails. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a Nightmare on elm street tshirt. Her red hair was pinned back in a French braid and she grabbed her small backpack purse before heading down to the car. It was already getting dark outside when she pulled onto the road. DownTown was maybe 10 minutes away from her aunts house. She finds the video store pretty quickly and parks the car. The second she opens the door she's greeted with a "welcome to blockbuster." From an extremely uninterested teen who wasn't even looking up. The guy was reading some sort of magazine behind the counter and chewing on a Twizzler. Heather smirks to herself as she makes her way around the store. She finds the horror section pretty quickly. She grabs a nightmare on elm street, childs play, and Friday the 13th, before making her way to the comedy section. She grabs the new Adam Sandler movie for her aunt and then makes her way to the front of the store. There's a small line now. 

"A nightmare on elm street huh?" A voice says from behind her startling her. Heather quickly turns to see a very attractive boy with the sharpest jawline she had ever seen. He had slightly shaggy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He honestly resembled a young Johnny Depp.

"It's a classic." Heather says with a smile. The boy grins.

"A girl who likes horror movies? I'm shocked." He says motioning to her shirt. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Why is that so shocking? You can learn a lot from horror." She says with a soft giggle. He grins and his eyes flash with a lustful gaze.

"How come I've never seen you around here before?" He asks pushing his hair out of his eyes. The line moves up a person and they both step forward.

"I just moved here a week ago to live with my aunt. I start school tomorrow." Heather says biting her lip ring. The boys eyes flash to her mouth before he grins and bites his own lip. 

"Do I get a name?" He asks as she steps up to the counter. The boy behind the counter raises his eyebrow at the two and shakes his head.

"I uh don't have an account or anything but my aunt does." Heather says handing her four movies to the teenager behind the counter. "It's uh Gail Scott." She says with a smile. 

"Oh I know Gail! She works at the factory with my dad. I'm randy." The boy smiles as he scans the movies. The boy behind Heather rolls his eyes at their interaction. "It'll be $8." Randy says as he hands her the movies in a bag.

The boy behind her steps forward and hands Randy a $10 bill. "I got it." He says grinning at Heather. 

"I'm shocked your not at Syds house Billy." Randy says with a grin instantly annoying Him. 

Heather grabs the movies and turns to Billy. "Well Billy, thank you for the movies." She says with a wink before turning around to walk out fo the store. Billy smirks at her.

"I never got your name." He shouts after her. She pauses in the doorway and turns her head to look him in the eye.

"A little Mystery never hurt anyone." She says before winking and exiting the movie store.


	2. Your not going to kill me right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather starts her first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again an unedited chapter my apologies

The drive back to Gails house was quicker than she expected it to be. She turned off the car and quickly went inside to see her aunt already at the coffee table with a box of pizza.   
“So what did you get?” She asks opening the box and pulling herself a slice. Heather grins and plops onto the couch with her and hands her the bag. “How about Friday the 13th first?” Gail says standing up and walking to the vhs player.

“Sounds great.” Heather says opening the pizza box and grabbing her own piece. 

Early the next morning Heather stood infront of her mirror and stared at her reflection. She admittedly wanted to make a decent impression and hopefully make some friends, but didn’t want to look like she was trying to hard either. Heather straightened her bright red hair and applied a small amount of makeup. Mostly eyeliner and mascara. She dressed herself in tight jeans and a Halloween print crop top with a jean jacket over top. She put on black converse and grabbed her bag pack and made her way downstairs.

“You look great sweetie.” Her aunt said from the kitchen. “Want some coffee before you catch the bus?” 

Heather nodded her head appreciatively and followed her into the kitchen.

“So unfortunately I work tonight so I won’t be here when you get back. But I’ll leave some cash so you can order dinner.” Gail says.

“Sounds great, thank you.” Heather says grabbing her coffee and making her way out to the bus stop. She hated having to ride the bus but until she had her own vehicle this would have to do. She stood at the end of her aunts long drive way and waited for the bus. She caught herself continuously checking her watch, until a car pulled up. It was a brown beetle. The driver rolled down the window and smiled. It was Randy from the video store. 

“Hey there! I figured you might need a ride.” He says with a smile. 

“Uh not trying to sound ungreatful but how do you know where I live?” Heather says chewing on her lip ring.

“ right, sorry. My dad works with your aunt and she’s watched my little sister a few times. “ heather nods her head and opens the passenger door. 

“Your not gonna kill me or something right?” She jokes as she closes the door. Randy laughs and shakes his head no. 

“No, no. So what is your name?” Randy asks as he pulls back out onto the main road. 

“Heather. “ she says sweetly. “And thanks for the ride. I hate the buss.” She laughs. He nods his head. As they pull up to the school the first thing Heather notices is all the news vans out front. She cocks her eyebrow. “Is this normal?” She asks. Randy shakes his head no as he pulls into a parking spot. Heather and Randy both quickly exit the car and head towards the front of the school. The words murder and killer are tossed around by different people as they walk into the school. 

“I’m gonna go meet my friends and figure out what’s going on, but lll meet up with you later.” Randy says squeezing her shoulder. Heather nods and goes into the office. 

“Uhm hi. I’m Heather Scott. I’m supposed to start school today.” Heather says softly to a flustered looking secretary. The woman stops what she’s doing and looks up. 

“Oh yes dear, your aunt registered you last week. Hang on one moment please and I’ll get your schedule. Sorry things are real hectic around here today.” The woman says. She stands up and walks over to a printer. She digs through a stack of papers before grabbing one and walking back to Heather. “Okay so here is your class schedule and here is a map of the school.” She says reaching to a stack of papers on her desk and handing it to her along with her schedule. “If you have any questions or trouble just ask for help. The faculty is very friendly here.” She says with a polite smile. Heather nods and thanks her before walking back into the crowded hallway. Her first class was English so she finds the room number and stares at her map before attempting to find her class. 

~Time skip~

The day went pretty smoothly until lunch time, when she realized she had no one to sit with. She walked around outside with her pbj she bought from the cafeteria. She sat herself down by a tree and glanced around people watching. Heather loved to observe people, she found it intriguing to see what people did when they thought no one was looking. She noticed a group of four sitting by the fountain talking and laughing with each other. Two boys and two girls. She recognized the one boy from the movie store last night. She thinks his name was Billy or Bobby? He was hot as shit either way she laughed to herself. “Hey Heather. Come sit with me and my friends.” A voice said startling her. She quickly looks up to see Randy who had his hand out stretched for her to take. She hesitates for a moment before accepting the help up and following behind him as they made their way to the fountain. 

“Hey guys this is Heather, she’s new.” Randy announces as they join the others. The two girls smile politely to her and Billy gives her a wink. 

“So scream queen has a name.” Billy says with a chuckle. The brunette girl sitting in his lap gives him an odd look before facing Heather.

“I’m Sydney,” she says with a smile. “This is Tatum and her boyfriend Stu.” She motions towards the pretty blonde next to her and the tall boy next to her. They both wave. 

“You picked an interesting first day.” Stu says with a laugh. Tatum playfully shoved him before taking a bite of her sandwich. “Did they ask you if you like to hunt?”He asks the group in general.   
“Yeah they did. Did they ask you?”Billy says sitting up.

“why did they ask if you like to hunt?” Tatum asks.

Stu grins. “Because their bodies were gutted.” He takes a bite of a strawberry.

“Well they didn’t ask me if I like to hunt.” Tatum says with a laugh. 

“That’s because there’s no way a girl could have killed them.” Stu laughs. Tatum rolls her eyes.

“That is so sexist. The killer could have easily been female. Basic instinct.” Randy sits down on the other side of Tatum.

“That was an ice pick. Not exactly the same thing.” Randy says taking a drink of a coke.

“Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out, and it would take a man to do something like that.” Stu says getting in tatums face with a grin.

“Or a mans mentality.” She snaps back. Heather slowly sits down next to Randy and picks at her food while she listens in on their conversation.

“How do you gut someone?” Sydney asks suddenly. There’s a pause before Stu starts to talk again.

“You take a knife. And you slit them from groin to sternum. “ Sydney grimaces.

“It’s called Tact you fuckrag.” Billy says. Heather looks at Billy closely. There’s a look in his eyes that she can’t quite decipher.

“Hey Stu, didn’t you used to date Casey?” Sydney asks. Stu scoffs.

“Yeah for like ten seconds.” Stu defends. Randy pops in.

“Before she dumped him for Steve.” Heather smirks.

“I thought you dumped her for me.” Tatum says with a glare. 

“I did, he’s full of shit.” 

“And are the police aware you dated the victim?” Randy snarks. 

“What are you saying? That I killed her?” Stu questiones.

“Well it would certainly boost your high school q.” Randy says. 

Tatum grins and leans against stus chest. “Stu was with me last night.” She says with a smirk.  
“Yeah I was.” He says kissing her cheek.

“Was that before or after he sliced and diced?” Randy says. 

“Okay fucking nutcase, where were you last night?” Tatum asks.

“Working. Thank you!” Randy says.

“Oh at blockbuster? I thought they fired your sorry ass.” Tatum says. Heather actually laughs this time, causing Billy to grin at her.

“Twice.” Randy says with a grin. He takes a bite of a peanut.

“No I didn’t kill anybody.” Stu says suddenly. 

“Nobody said you did.” Billy says giving Stu a look.

“Aww thanks buddy.” Stu says happily. 

“Besides it takes a man to do something like that.” Randy mocks stu. Stu laughs and throws his head back. 

“Yeah I’m gonna gut your ass in a second kid.” Stu says.

“Is it true you put her liver in the mailbox, because I heard they found her liver in the mailbox. Next to her pancreas.” Randy says in a Weird accent. Tatum throws food at Randy.

“Randy you ass, I’m trying to eat here.” She says. Sydney stands up and grabs her bag from the ground. 

“That’s right you better Liver alone.” Stu says before laughing hysterically at his own joke. Sydney scoffs and kisses Billy’s cheek before walking away. “Liver alone!” Stu laughs again. As soon as Sydney is out of sight Billy punches Stu in the arm. Tatum stands up and slightly pushes Stu before walking away.

“It was nice meeting you Heather.” She calls over her shoulder. 

Stu smiles at billy before standing up himself and following his girlfriend. 

“So how’s your first day going?” Billy asks Heather. She glances up at him and shrugs. 

“You mean besides the fact two kids were gutted last night?” She laughs. “It’s going okay.” Billy smiles at her. 

“Yeah, I imagine it’s pretty hectic.” Billy says passing his bag of peanuts to her. She politely shakes her head no. 

“Ah shit, I forgot I have a test in lit. I’ll catch ya later Heather. If you want a ride home just meet me out front after school. I’ll drive ya.” Randy says jumping up and running away.

Heather stands up as well checking her watch. Lunch was basically over at this point. 

“If you need a ride I’ll give you one.” Billy says suddenly. Heather cocks her head to the side and chews her lip ring.

“I’m pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn’t like that very much.” Heather says sweetly. Billy shakes his head.

“We’re friends right? Shouldn’t be an issue.” He says standing up and walking next to her. “What class do you have next?” He asks.

“Art. With Mrs. Monroe.” Heather says pulling out her schedule. Billy grins.

“Yeah? Me too.” He says looking at her paper. “I’ll walk you.”


	3. What’s your favorite scary movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather encounters ghostface for the first time

Three pm on the dot Randy was waiting outside the school, standing with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. Sydney and Tatum were standing outside chatting and waiting on Stu and Billy when Heather made her way out the front doors.

“Heather! Hey what are you doing tonight?” Sydney asks with a smile on her face.

“Oh uh, nothing actually. My aunts working over night so it’ll just be me at home.” Heather says with a shrug. 

“Well you should come hang out sometime. I would say tonight but I’m staying the night at Tatums. My dads out of town and I don’t really want to be alone right now.” Sydney says. Heather nods her head.

“Yeah sure.” She says.

“What’s your number? That way we can talk and plan to hang out one night.” Sydney says reaching into her bag and pulling out a notebook. Heather nods her head and grabs the notebook jotting down her number. Before ripping it out and tearing the page in half. 

“Go ahead and give me your number too.” She says handing the other half of blank paper to Sydney. Sydney nods her head and quickly writes her number before handing it back to Heather. She nods and puts the paper in her pocket. 

“What are you ladies doing tonight?” Stus voice says from behind them causing them all to jump. Stu laughs and Tatum shoves him. 

“Well Syds staying at my house and apprently Heathers having a lonely night in.” Tatum says with a shrug. Stu smiles and nods his head before glancing at Billy who was standing behind them as well. 

“Well on that note, let’s head out so I’m not late to work.” Randy says to Heather with a smile. Heather nods her head and waves bye to the other four. 

Once in the car Randy turns to Heather. “So.. how do you like woodsburo?” He asks with a grin. Heather shrugs.

“It’s okay. I definitely wasn’t expecting murders tho.” She says with a slight laugh. Randy laughs too.

“Yeah, it’s straight out of a scary movie isn’t it?” He says. 

“Totally.” 

“So favorite horror movie go?” He says as he pulls out of the road.

“Nightmare on elm street.” She says immediately.

“Top three villians?” 

“Freddy, Michael Myers, and chucky!” She says. Randy laughs.

“You have good taste.” Randy says with a smile. “You should come by the movie store one night. When it’s not busy I turn movies on and eat the expired candy.” Heather nods her head.

“Yeah sure, sounds fun.” Heather says. Before she knows it Randy’s pulling up to the edge of Her driveway. “Well thanks for the ride. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Heather says climbing out and going to shut the door.

“Would you like a ride in the morning? Same time ?” Randy asks. Heather smiles and nods her head. Randy grins before shifting gears and taking off down the road. Heather pops her bagpack farther up on her shoulders before walking down the long driveway towards her aunts house. She took in the woods around her and smiled. She was never a huge nature person but she had to admit it was pretty, and secluded. Once she got to the front door she fished out her keys and unlocked it before going inside and immediately locking the door behind her. The house was silent, not in a scary way but in a relaxing way. Heather smiled and made her way to the living room, where there was a note from Gail.

Sweetie,

I’m sorry you are on your own tonight but here’s $20 for dinner and movies if you want to get a few more. I should be home early morning. Love you

Aunt Gail

Heather pocketed the $20 and decided it was a good time to watch some of the movies she rented the night Prior. She quickly called Pizza Hut and ordered a pepperoni pizza. They quoted her twenty minutes. She decided on watching her favorite first. A nightmare on elm street. She got the movie in the player and went to the kitchen to make a bowl of popcorn and grab a drink. She plopped back down on the couch and started her horror movie binge. When the phone started to ring. Embarrassingly enough she jumped at the sound and then giggled at herself. She paused the movie and stood up to go find where she left the cordless phone and answered just after the fourth ring. “Hello?” Heather asks.

“Hello?” A voice echoed. Heather pauses and looks down at the caller I.d it read as unknown.

“Who are you calling for?” Heather asks.

The line remains silent except for some shallow breathing on the other line. Heather waits another moment before getting annoyed and hanging up. She frowns at the phone before putting it back on the hook and going back to the living room and plopping down on the couch. She presses play and grins as Nancy watches Tinas corpse get dragged down the hallway by an invisible force. Heather laughs and shakes her head. If she were in Nancy’s shoes she would have tried to wake herself up. Another twenty minutes go by before the phone rings again. Heather Sits back up and sighs once again pausing the movie. She makes her way back to the phone and checks the caller I’d before picking up this time. Unknown Caller. Heather sighs before answering. (Normal is Heather, bold is ghost face)

“Hello?” 

“Hello?” The same voice from earlier rasps.

“Who is this?” Heather asks getting annoyed.

“Who is this?” The voice asked back.

“Freddy Krueger.” Heather snarks off causing the voice on the other line to chuckle.

“Ah mr. Krueger you sound oddly feminine.” The voice jokes. Heather sighs.

“Yes, well I’m getting bored now. Tell me who you are or I’m hanging up.”

“Wait, I wanna talk.” The voice rasps.

“Why? You don’t know me. Call someone else. I don’t have time to talk to strangers.” 

“I’m not a stranger Heather.. I’m an admirer.” This causes Heather to pause.

“Randy is this you?” She asks. The other voice laughs. “Randy stop fucking around.” 

“I’m not Randy.” 

“Yeah well I’m not interested. “ heather hangs up the phone and walks back into the living room. This time she sets the phone on the couch next to her. She presses play again and try’s to concentrate on the movie. *Ring* the phone Starts ringing again.  
“Listen asshole.” Heather says as she answers the phone.

“No you listen bitch. Thank da You hang up on me again I’ll fucking gut you.” The voice shouts. Heather sits up straighter and pauses the movie again. She stands up and walks straight to the front door double checking to make sure it was locked. It was. “Do I have your attention now?” 

“What do you want?” She asks nervously. “I haven’t done anything to upset anyone.. I’ve literally been in this town for six days.” The voice laughs.

“You fascinate me Heather. I don’t have to have a motive. Now, I want to play a game.” 

“What kind of game?” She asks walking to the other side of the house wanting to check the back door. It wasn’t locked but she quickly flipped the lock on it.

“Your a horror fan, this should be easy for you. If you win.. I’ll tell you who I am. If you lose then you die.” Heather thinks it over for a moment. Did she really have much choice.

“How do I know your not bluffing?” She asks.

“Ah but where’s the fun in that. Now you either agree. Play by the rules or I can just kill you now.” 

“Fine what kind of game? Like trivia?” 

“Yes exactly like trivia. Here’s your warm up question. What’s your favorite scary movie?

“A nightmare on elm street.” 

“You see that wasn’t so hard. What was Halloween originally titled?”

Heather pauses and thinks about it for a second. “The Babysitter Murders.” She says confidently.

“Next question who was the killer in Friday the 13th?”

“Now im assuming your not talking about Jason? Your referencing to the original Friday the thirteenth where his Mother Pamela Voorhees is the actual killer.” The man laughs.

“You know you’re horror Heather, I’m impressed. Okay next question. What movie started the horror move craze?” 

This one had heather stumped for a minute. She covered her mouth and thought hard. She knew this come on. She paced the kitchen before grabbing a knife from the kitchen cabinet. “Uh peeping Tom 1960.” She says after a minute. There’s a pause on the other end.

“Very good. Last question. Where am I in your house?” 

Heather feels her heart stop for a second. “Your not in my house. The door is locked.” She says confidently.

The voice laughs. “Oh you mean the back door you just locked a few minutes ago?” The voice clicked their tongue. “Now I’m giving you the chance to find me before I kill you. “ 

Heather grabs the knife and takes off sprinting up the stairs to her bedroom. The second her feet hit the bottom stairs the closet downstairs right next to the stair case burst open revealing a man in a long black tunic style costume with a white ghost face mask. Heather screams and sprints up the stairs. The man is right behind her. She barely makes it into the first room before he is slamming into the door. She locked it and then through herself down and crawled to hide behind the hamper. She tightly gripped the knife to her chest and held her breath. She could faintly hear footsteps outside the door and she tried to duck down further. Suddenly the phone in her other hand started to ring again causing her to scream.

She answers it but doesn’t say anything. “You can definitely play by the rules, I’ll give you that.” The voice pauses. “Next time perhaps you’ll play along from the beginning . I wouldn’t call the cops.. if you do your aunt won’t be so lucky.” The man chuckles before hanging up. Heather slowly sits the phone down on the floor and decides to crawl towards the door to listen to what he was doing. She placed her ear on the door and listened quietly. The sounds of him going back downstairs and then the click of the front door lock, followed by the slam of the front door. She wasn’t stupid. He was probably playing tricks on her. She crawled back to her spot and went to pick up the phone. She starts dialing the cops when she pauses. Did she really want to risk it? I mean he didn’t technically hurt her so maybe if she played along he wouldn’t hurt her or Gail. She sighed and sat the phone down and crawled back to her spot bringing her knees up to her chin and resting her face on her legs. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Looks like you’ve got an admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited chapter

Early the next morning Heather woke up on the bathroom floor with the kitchen knife still tightly gripped in her hand and she sighed. She walked to the window and looked out seeing the sun was in fact rising and her aunts car was parked out front. She quickly jumped into the shower and washed herself and her hair before finally exiting the bathroom. 

Heather found herself opening all the doors on her way to her bedroom just to be safe. Once in her room she quickly went to her closet and found an outfit for the day. High waisted shorts and a black tank top with her converse. She let her hair wave naturally down her back. On her way back downstairs she pauses at the hall closet, slowly opening the door to peak inside. There was nothing there and she sighed. “I made breakfast.” Her aunt said from behind her making her jump. “I seen you didn’t get food last night so I figured you must be hungry.” She says softly.

“Thank you aunt Gail.” Heather follows her into the kitchen where there was a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns waiting for her. The two ate their breakfast in silence until Gail started to talk. 

“I heard about what happened to those two kids the other night. I’m so sorry I left you alone last night. “ she says with a frown. Heather looks at her for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s no problem, I understand you have to work.” Heather says. Gail nods her head.

“Yeah.. but still.” She says. “I’m hoping you can make some friends so I don’t have to worry about you all alone here.” 

“Actually I met some people yesterday that seem pretty nice. Maybe I can spend some time with them.” Gail smiles at this and nods her head.

“That’s wonderful darling. You better head to the bus stop, and I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Love you sweetie.” Her aunt says kissing her head and walking off towards the stairs.

~School~

Things were definitely not calmer today as many students thought it was funny to run around in ghost face costumes. Heather tried to act casual about it but inside she was freaking the fuck out. Classes were mostly spent talking about the murders and how everyone was handling everything. 

At lunch Heather made her way back towards the fountain where her new group of friends sat around talking amongst themselves. The first thing she noticed was how Billy wasn’t there. “Hey guys.” Heather said as she approached them. Randy jumped up and gave her a quick hug before sitting down besides Sydney in Billy’s normal spot. 

“Did you hear?” He asks as he pats Syds back gently. Heather Cocks her head to the side. 

“Hear what?”

Tatum smacks Randy’s arm and pouts at him. 

“Ghost face harassed Syd last night and as soon as he left Billy showed up with a cell phone.. the cops arrested him.” Tatum says with a huff. Heathers eyes widen slightly.

“What time?” She asks. Tatum raises her eyebrow at the question and glances to Sydney.

“I don’t know around seven thirty.” Sydney says picking at her fingernails. “Why?” Heather shrugs and looks down at the ground. She wasn’t planning on saying anything about her little run in last night. 

“You know they released billy right?” Stu asks from behind Tatum. Sydney snaps her head up and glares at him.

“What are you talking about?” She snaps. Stu shrugs.

“There wasn’t any evidence to hold him, he’s feeling heartbroken that you didn’t believe him.” Stu says matter of factly. Sydney rolls her eyes and stands up before stomping away. Tatum kisses Stu quickly before running after Sydney. “So Heather, how was your night?” Stu asks as He watches Tatum run off. Heather shrugs and looks down at her shoes fidgeting with a stray string. 

“It was okay.” She says quietly. Randy goes to wrap his arm around her shoulders when he’s suddenly pushed away. All three of them look up to see who pushed him and there stood billy loomis. 

“Hey buddy.” Stu says with a chuckle. “How was the big house?” Billy shoots him a playful glare.

“Enlightening.” Billy deadpans. “So what were we talking about?” He asks as he sits in between Randy and Heather. Stu smiles a big goofy smile at his friend.

“Heathers night.” Stu drawls playfully. Billy raises his eyebrow before looking at the obviously uncomfortable Heather who was back to picking at the string on her shoe. 

“That good huh?” Billy asks playfully. Randy sighs over dramatic and stands up. 

“I’m gonna head to class, I’ll give you a ride home again Heather if you’d like. I don’t work tonight so maybe we can hang out.” Randy says leaning forward and squeezing Heathers shoulder. Billy and Stu both chuckle as Randy walks away.

“Uh oh.. looks like you’ve got an admirer.” Stu says causing Heathers head to snap up. She frowns at his choice of words. 

“What makes you say that?” She asks. Stu rolls his eyes.

“Oh please, hes all over you and follows you like a puppy. I think he’s tired of being left out.” Stu says. Heather shrugs.

“He’s a nice guy.” She says standing up and pulling her back back further up on her shoulder. Billy quickly stands up with her and waves to Stu.

“I’ll walk with you.” He says to Heather. “And you could do way better than Randy Meeks.” This causes her to blush a little and bite her lip ring.

“Oh yeah? Like who?” She playfully pushes Billy as they walk towards the art room. Billy doesn’t reply just grins.

Their project for the day was to paint something that represents fear to them. Heather immediately knew what she was going to paint for the project and got out a pencil to start sketching up her painting. Halfway through the class she decides to glance over at Billy’s painting since he was seated next to her. His canvas was all black with a little boy sitting in the middle of the picture. He was just sitting there staring into the void of blackness with tears on his face. 

“Wow.” Heather says softly causing Billy to turn his head towards her. He makes an embarrassed expression before coughing. “No don’t be embarrassed it’s really good.” She says softly. Billy licks his bottom lip before turning to see what her painting was. It definitely wasn’t what he was expecting to see. It was a woman with her head turned and bruises marked her body. There was blood splatter all across the background and angry colors. Billy frowns was she abused? He decided not to comment on it assuming hers was just as personal as his was so instead he changed the subject.

“Are you really hanging out with Randy tonight?” He asks as he continues to paint of his canvas. Heather shrugs before getting up to grab another bottle of paint. Billy noticed that a group of girls were pointing towards Heather and laughing. For some reason this irked him. He watched as one of the bitches, Emma, stood up and followed behind Heather. She stood off behind her with a partially opened bottle of red paint. Surely she wouldn’t do that in the middle of class? Billy thinks to himself as he observes what’s happening. Two of the other girls Emma hangs with got up to go distract the teacher and the second Emma notices Mrs. Monroe’s attention on them she squirts the paint all over the back of Heathers shorts. She quickly makes her way back to her table and sits down while her and her friends are laughing hysterically. 

“Looks like someone started their period.” Emma shouts across the room causing most of the students to look up from what they were doing and stare at Heathers back side. She still had no idea what was going on as she innocently went though a box of paints until she heard her name laughed from one of the tables. She turned around to see most of the room laughing at her. She reaches her hand down and wipes some of the paint off of her shorts and frowns. 

“Real fucking mature.” She snaps. This causes Emma and her friends to laugh louder. Billy quickly stood up having enough at this point and walks up to the front of the class were an embarrassed Heather stood. He quickly pulled off his overshirt and handed it to her so she could wrap it around her waist. He quickly leaned down and whispered ‘come on’ in her ear before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

He pulled her down the hallway and into a janitors closet. She just glared down at the floor. Tears fighting to spill out of her big doe eyes. “Hey.” Billy says softly lifting her chin up. She just stares at him for a moment. “Fuck those bitches.” He says softly using his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. Billy looks around the room until he finds a stack of papertowels and grabs them attempting to help her get the paint off her shorts. Billy bends down in front of her and places one of his hands on her hip to steady himself and her while he used his other hand to try and wipe off the paint. The second his hand touched her hip there was a sort of electricity spark between the two. They both felt it but neither commented on it. After he realized that there wasn’t a whole lot he could do with papertowels he stood up. “You wanna get out of here? We could just skip the rest of the day.”


	5. Don’t get me wrong.. I want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Billy spend some alone time together

Billy lived on the nice part of town. His house was huge from the outside. Granted most houses in woodsburo were large and nice compared to the town Heather was from but still even by woodsburo standards the house was massive. 

“What do your parents do?” Heather asks in awe as they pull into Billy’s driveway. Billy doesn’t say anything for a minute as he parks the car.

“Well my dads a lawyer. “ he says with a hand gesture. Heather nods and doesn’t push him further. She could tell he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and she doesn’t say anything about him not mentioning his mom. She assumed when their friendship got stronger he would open up to her more. Billy walked around to her side and opened the door for her. Billy grabbed her hand as he led her into his house. The foyer of the house was so pretty she could only imagine how nice the rest of the house was.

“Your home early.” A mans voice said from behind them causing Heather to jump. Billy turns his head and stares at his dad.

“After last night I needed to breathe .” He says with a shrug. Billy’s dad nods his head before looking Heather up and down. 

“Whose your friend?” He asks eyeing her like a predator eyes it’s prey. Billy glares back at him as he tightens his grip on her hand.

“This is Heather, she’s new to town. Her aunts working late and with the murders I thought she’d be safer here.” He says matter of factly before pulling her down the hallway away from his dad. 

“Yes, well, use protection.” His dad shouts behind them. Watching her ass as they walked away. Once they made it to the staircase Billy turned to face Heather.

“I’m sorry about him.” He says quietly. Heather shrugs her shoulders.

“It’s no big deal. I’ve delt with worse.” She says . Billy frowns at this. But continues to drag her up the stairs and into his bedroom. Heather was mildly excited to see his bedroom. A persons room reveals a lot about a person. The first thing she noticed was his large bed demanding attention in the middle of the room. It wasn’t against a wall which she took note of. And his bedding was blood red. The next thing she noticed about the room was the plethoras of horror movie posters on the walls. Halloween, Candyman, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The shining, Carrie, and Psycho. Hmm she thinks. A man after her own heart she laughs to herself. His room was extremely clean for a teenage boys room. “I like your room.” She says sitting down on his bed. Billy grins as he walks over to his tv. He bends down and plops Halloween into the vhs player. He kicks off his boots before joining her on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asks. Heather slips her converse off before sitting cross legged. 

“No thank you.” She says sweetly as the beginning of the movie starts to play. Billy nods and leans back on his elbows getting comfortable. The longer the movie plays the farther up the bed they move until their heads are up on the headboard, and Billy’s hand casually goes to rest on her thigh. Heather glances at Billy and he doesn’t take his eyes off of the movie, but he doesn’t start to rub small circles with his thumb on her inner thigh causing chills to break out on her arms. Heather finds herself blushing but doesn’t move his hand off of her. A few more minutes pass and she decides to make a move herself and lays her head on his shoulder causing Billy to pause for a split second before putting his free arm around her waist. Heather gets butterflies before she thinks fuck it and leans up and presses her lips to his neck softly. Billy makes a soft moan. This spurs her on and she opens her mouth just a little and places open mouth kisses all along his neck before gently biting down near his collarbone. 

Billy quickly pushes Heather onto her back and leans over top of her looking into her bright blue eyes. She blushes up at him and goes to push the hair out from infront of his eyes. Billy shakes his head and reaches up grabbing her hands in his own and holds them down against the bed. He bends down so their Lips are almost touching and just looks in her eyes. Trying to gauge what she wants. Heather nods her head before lifting up the rest of the way and pressing their lips together. Billy quickly kisses her back and interlaces their fingers together. Their kiss starts off softly before escalating into heated kisses. His tongue quickly swipes her lips in an ask of permission and she quickly opens her mouth allowing him entrance. Billy’s tongue tasted of mint and something Uniquely Billy and she sighed in pleasure. Their tongues fought for dominance in a sensual kiss. Lips, teeth and tongues clashing together for what seemed like hours until billy pulled back slightly so they could both catch their breaths. 

The second his lips left hers they attached to her neck kissing, sucking and biting all over. Without thinking about it she ground her hips up against his in search of friction and he moaned against her neck. His right hand let go of hers and trailed down to her revealed tummy and caressed it lightly with his fingers. Her skin broke out in goosebumps and before she knew it his fingers were inching further and further up her shirt. Suddenly there’s a knock on Billy’s door. She quickly reached down and stopped his hand causing him to pull back and arch an eyebrow at her. “Yes?” He asks. She quickly sits up and straightens her clothes. 

“Come out here.” Billy’s dad says from the other side of the door. Billy sighs and climbs off the bed, pushing his hair out of his eyes and walking to his door. He opens it and steps through shutting it behind him. Heather sits back up and goes back to watching the movie. It’s been about ten minutes and Billy still isn’t back so Heather gets off the bed and starts to snoop a little bit. She opens his closet and glances around at his wardrobe. Typical teenage boy clothes, she smiles and keeps looking until she comes across something familiar.. a black tunic. She stares at it for a few moments and reaches out to touch it when she hears footsteps outside the door. She quickly shuts his closet and runs back to his bed sitting down at the bottom and glancing back at the tv.

“Sorry about that.. my dads going out. He said your more than welcome to stay over tho.” Billy says climbing back onto the bed. 

“Are you sure?” She asks cautiously. Billy raises and eyebrow at her and smirks.

“We can always pick back up where we left off.” Billy says hovering over her.

“Don’t get me wrong.. I want to. Like really bad.. but your dating Sydney.. and I just don’t want my first time to be with someone whose in a relationship you know?” She asks embarrassed. Billy nods his head.

“ I respect that, and I had no idea you were a virgin..but I also feel I should be honest and tell you I plan on breaking it off with Sydney.. I mean she branded me the candyman.. I didn’t try to kill her .” He says. Heather grins and kisses him again. Billy instantly kisses her back but doesn’t push for more this time. They kiss for a few more minutes before billy gets off of her and lays on the bed next to her. They turned to watch the movie just to realize it was over. Billy laughed before climbing off the bed and going to his tv. He rewinds the movie before putting it back in the case and getting psycho. “What’s your favorite scary movie?” Billy asks thoughtfully tapping his chin. Heather pauses for a moment. The question reminded her of her run in with ghost face. He notices her change in demeanor and quickly walks back to the bed. “You okay? Your really pale.” He says rubbing her back slowly.

“Sorry, I’m fine.. it’s just that reminds me off what the killer asked me.” She says. Billy lifts his head up and stares at her for a moment. 

“Wait.. you spoke to the killer?” Billy looks confused.

“I was watching a nightmare on elm street last night and I got a random phone call from an unknown number. The first time he mostly just breathed so I hung up. The second time he started asking me all these questions and I hung up again.. the third time he made me play a trivia game or threatened to kill me. So I played along until he jumped out of the downstairs closet and chased me upstairs.”

Billy intently listened not blinking as she spoke. Heather noticed his weird demeanor. 

“Well, maybe he was just messing with you. What kind of questions did he ask you?” He asked hanging on her every word. 

“Mostly horror movie trivia.” She shrugs. “I don’t think he expected me to know as much as I do.” She says honestly. Billy just listens and nods. “Do you uhm have anything to eat? I just realized I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” She says embarrassed. Billy perks up suddenly. 

“Yeah, I have a mini fridge in my closet. I don’t have like actual food but I have snacks.” He says with a big Cheshire grin. He climbs off the bed and walks to his closet opening it and bending down to open a small fridge. He pulls out some lunch meat and a bag of chips. Heather smiles and glances up at his closet. Once again her eyes are drawn to the black Tunic hanging in the back. She just stares at it for a moment but doesn’t say anything. Billy climbs back on the bed and hands her the lunch meat and sets the chips down on the bed in between them.

“Thank you.” Heather whispers as she pulls out a piece of the meat and starts to chew on it. “Mm this is good.” She says. Billy grins and nods his head in agreement as he grabs himself a piece. After they eat he tosses her a tshirt and she gives him a confused expression.

“To sleep in.” He says non chalantly. She nods her head and turns around facing the wall so he wouldn’t see her boobs as she tugged her cropped top over her head. She pulled off her bra also and slid on Billy’s tshirt. She smiled, it smelt like him. Cinnamon and mint. Billy pulled off his own shirt and tugged off his pants before climbing into his bed. Heathers eyes were drawn to his Abs and she started blushing profusely . Billy grinned at her but said nothing. She quickly unzipped her paint covered shorts and pulled them off climbing into bed next to him in just his tshirt and her panties.


	6. What makes you think im a killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather confronts Billy and it takes a turn

It’s been awhile since Heather had seen Psycho and she had to admit how brilliant it is. She found something very hot about a crazy man in a weird way. How crazy would it be if Billy was the killer. “Billy can I ask you something?” She asks suddenly. 

“Hmm” Billy says as he rubs circles on her lower back. 

“Did you kill Casey and Steve?” She asks. Billy freezes up before he continues to rub small circles. 

“Why do you ask?” Billy says quietly. Heather lifts her head and stares at him for a minute.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone.. in fact i find it kind of hot.” She whispers with a blush. Billy doesn’t say anything. 

“What makes you think I’m a killer?” He asks again. 

“I’m not stupid you know.” She says with a grin. “Stu is your giveaway.” Billy groans and throws himself back on the bed. He shuts his eyes and brings his fingers up and pinches the bridge of his nose. Heathers heart starts racing. “I’m right aren’t I?” She asks suddenly nervous. 

“Damn it.” Billy says before he’s suddenly on top of her. His hand is around her neck and he has her pinned down on the bed. “I really fuckin liked you too.” He said lowly in her ear. Her eyes are wide and she’s frantically grabbing at his hand around her throat.

“Please.” She manages to squeak out. “I won’t say anything I swear. I’ll help you even.” She breathes out. Tears in her eyes. Billy loosens his grip around her throat just a little and cocks his head.

“How did you figure it out?” He asks Darkly. Keeping a light grip on her throat he leans over to his night table and pulls out a bowing knife. The second he gets his hand on the knife he lets go of her throat allowing her to talk. 

“I had my suspicions yesterday when Stu accurately depicted how to gut someone..” Heather says rubbing her throat. “ and then there’s your fascinations with psychos and serial killers.. and the fact that you and Stu both said things that ghost face said to me last night to me today in person. Plus you know you have the same costume in your closet that ghost face was wearing.. but like I said I won’t say anything. I’m fact I find it oddly.. hot.” She says with a wicked grin. Billy’s eyebrows raise and he lifts the knife to his mouth pressing the blade to his lip. 

“And how can I..trust you?” He asks leaning back on his knees. His eyes flashing.

“What would you like me to do?” She asks desperately. Billy taps the blade against his lips again and laughs. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Billy says Darkly. “But first I need you to get dressed.” He says standing back and walking around the side of the bed grabbing his jeans and yanking them back on. Heather slowly climbs off the bed and puts her paint covered shorts back on but leaves Billy’s tshirt. “The shirt looks good on you.” He says with a chuckle. Billy walks to his closet and grabs another tshirt and yanks the black tunic from his closet and bends down to grab something. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He says before turning around to grab something. Heather sits down on the edge of the bed and starts to put her converse on. She had absolutely no plans on running away from Billy.   
It only took billy a few seconds before he was turning around with his ghost face mask, black gloves and a spare black tunic. He tosses it all in a duffel bag and stands up walking towards her. “Ready?” He asks. Heather nods her head and stands up and follows Billy downstairs and back to his car. He opens the trunk and tosses the bag in, on the floor of the trunk sat another mask and a cellphone. Billy grabbed the phone before walking her to the passenger seat.

The second he was in the drivers seat he dialed a number and waited. “Hey.” He says darkly. “Yeah we have a bit of an issue.” The person on the other line says something. “Just fucking meet me on wicker street. Bring your shit.” Billy says before hanging up. 

“What’s on wicker street?” Heather asks softly. Billy turns his head to look at her and grins. 

“Your going to help me kill someone.” He says.

“Who?” She asks softly.

“Emma.” Billy says with a grin. Heathers heart starts to race and she nods her head. 

~Time skip~

Billy pulls up at the end of wicker street and parks the car. Stu quickly runs to the car and climbs in the backseat. 

“Shit what’s she doing here?” Stu asks with a shocked expression. 

“You fucked up.” Billy snaps at Stu causing Stu to raise his hands up in the air in defense. 

“You said not to kill her just scare her.” Stu says looking back and forth between the two. Heather just stares down at the floorboard and waits for instructions.

“She swears she’s not going to say anything, that she wants to help so were giving her a test run.” Billy says with a dark grin. Stu laughs and nods his head.

“Yeah sure.” He says. “So who are we after?” 

“Emma Martinez. She was picking on Heather today so I figured she deserves it.” Billy says so casually. Stu nods his head and pulls his backpack off his shoulders and starts to pull out his costume and mask.

“So what’s the plan?” Stu asks as he slips the tunic on. 

“You got phone duty. And I need you to guard the front door incase things go south. “ Stu nods his head puts his mask on. They look around the neighborhood to make sure no one it watching before exiting the vehicle.

“Come on.” Billy says climbing out of the car and opening the passenger door for Heather. He interlaces their fingers and leads her to the trunk. He opens the door and pulls out the two costumes and starts to dress. Heather quickly gets dressed herself and stands with Billy awaiting instructions.


	7. She’s losing it man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers first taste of Ghostface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a dark chapter!

Billy and Heather scoped out the backyard before making their way Into the house. What kind of idiot leaves their door unlocked with a killer on the loose? Heather smirks under her mask. Her adrenaline was going crazy and she was all jittery. Was she really going to do this? Billy led her upstairs and pushed her into a closet. “Wait here.” He says before quickly exiting the room.

She’s in there for awhile before she suddenly hears A phone ringing. Then footsteps and suddenly she hears Emma’s voice. “Hello?” Her voice sounds distant. “I’m sorry, who are you calling for?” Footsteps come closer. “You have the wrong number.” She hears Emma click the phone and sigh annoyed. The phone rings again. “Hello?” She says. A bit more irritated this time. “No this is the same number you just called.” She says. “Uhm sure. I guess.” Heather wonders what Stu is saying. “No I hate scary movies.” Emma says laughing. “They are stupid. I prefer romance movies.” Heather rolls her eyes. Of course she didn’t like horror movies. Suddenly she hears Emma scream and take off down the hallway. The phone rings again and the closet door opens causing Heather to jump. It’s just billy. He reached for her hand and pulls her out leading her down the hallway. “What do you want?” Emma cries from behind the door they were currently on the other side of. Billy lifts his hand to signal her to follow his lead when suddenly the door infront of them is yanked open by a suddenly terrified looking Emma. Emma screams and Billy suddenly is plunging his knife into her stomach. Emma’s hands immediately go to her stab wound before stumbling back. Billy walks farther into the room and shoved Emma down onto the white carpeted floor. Emma’s blood splatters across the floor and heather just stands there watching. “Please no.” Emma rasps as she crab walks backwards across the floor trying to get away. Billy quickly pins her down and motions for Heather to join him. She hesitates for a moment before coming forward and joining them on the floor. Emma’s eyes go wide and she looks panic stricken. 

Billy starts to laugh and yanks his mask off his face. Emma’s eyes raise. “Why?” She gasps. Billy laughs again and throws his head back.

“Why? Ha you hear that she wants to know why?” Billy says nudging Heathers shoudler. Heather giggles at this. “How about because your a massive bitch and had this coming for awhile. But that stunt you pulled today was the final straw.” Billy says dragging the knife across her neck teasingly. Emma scoffs at this. Causing Heather to yank her own mask off. 

“Your pathetic.” Emma taunts her. Billy cocks an eyebrow at Emma’s change in demeanor, and before heather can say anything Billy’s plunging the knife Once, twice, three times until Emma stops breathing. Billy stares at Heather for a few minutes before he moves again. He quickly pulls out the cell phone and dials Stu.

“Hey it’s done, come in here and help clean up.” Billy says before hanging up and leaning forward placing a small kiss to Heathers forhead. “You good?” It only takes a few minutes before Stu comes in the bedroom and takes off his own mask. 

“Sick.” He says with a big smile. “Your handy work?” Stu asks nudging Heather in the shoulder. She shakes her head no before standing up and pacing around the room. Her adrenaline was through the roof and she was shaking.

“Holy fuck.” She says after a minute. “Oh god. Oh shit.” She says closing her eyes and trying to breath. She’s seen many horror movies but nothing prepared her for seeing it in real life. 

“Heather.” Billy’s voice says as he stands up. She doesn’t pay him attention just keeps pacing the floor. “Babe.” He says a little louder. Stu starts laughing a little.

“She’s losing it man.” Stu says as he looks around the room trying to find any possible evidence of what happened leading back to them. 

“Babe!” Billy says louder this time causing Heather to stop and look at him. “You did good. Just calm down. We’ve done this four times already. Your gonna he fine.” Billy says grabbing her shoulders to stop her pacing.

“Four?” She asks. Billy nods his head.

“Yeah, One last year.. Casey and Steve and then the Pizza delivery guy two nights ago at your house.” He says. Heathers eyes widen but this somehow seems to sooth her a little bit. “Now come on, we need to get out of here before her parents get back.” Billy says pulling a rag out from his pocket. He quickly wipes the floor where he was standing earlier and then the door knob to her bedroom. 

“Don’t forget the closet door I was in.” Heather says quietly. Billy grins and nods his head. He tosses the rag to Stu who goes to the partially open door in the hallway and wipes down both sides of the handle with the rag before sending them a thumbs up. They quickly ran downstairs and wiped the handles to the back door before putting their masks back on and running to Billy’s car. Luckily there’s no one on the streets to see them and billy tosses his keys to Stu. 

“You drive.” He says opening the back door pulling Heather in besides him. He takes off her mask gently before yanking off his own and tossing them down on the floor. “Hey.” He says gently grabbing her chin and making her look at him. “That was really fucking hot.” Billy groans reaching forward and wiping some blood splatter off of her face. He quickly looks into her eyes before crashing his lips to hers and moaning at the feeling. Heather immediately responds to the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Stu drives them down the road onto a wood covered road and pulls over. Causing Billy and Heather to pull apart. 

“Wow guys that was hot.” Stu says looking into the rear view mirror. Billy shakes his head and climbs out of the car door. 

“Okay everyone take off their costumes and throw them in the trunk. I’ll take them home and wash them.” Billy says opening the trunk. Stu pulls the tunic off and tosses it in the trunk before winking at Heather.

“You know if doing this gets you going we can all go back to my place and mess around.” Stu says seductively. Heather blushes and shakes her head as she pulls off her own costume before placing it in the trunk along with Stu and Billy’s. Billy shoots Stu a glare before flipping him off.

“Yeah that’s not happening. Now we need to go somewhere public so we have an alibi.” Billy says sternly.


	8. There’s always a bullshit reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie store madness

They found themselves at the video store. Billy reaches into the glove compartment and grabs out the videos he rented the other night. Stu, Billy and Heather make their way into the video store and split up in different directions. Billy tosses the videos in the return box. Stu walks over and starts talking to Randy from school who was putting up movies. While Billy headed to the horror section. Heather went to the front to browse the candy selection. 

Heather can hear Stu laughing about something before Randy glances over at Billy. She makes her way over and greets them both with a hug. “If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath - would you be standing in the horror section?” Randy says still staring at Billy. 

Heather scoffs and shakes her head. “It wasn’t Billy, wasn’t he already cleared?” She asks Stu who grins and nods his head.

“It was just a misunderstanding.” Stu says.

“God your such a little lapdog. He’s got murderer written all over him.” Randy says getting aggravated. 

“Okay then why’d the cops let him go smart guy?” Stu asks. 

“This is simple horror movie stuff. Prom night revisited. “ Randy says as if it’s obvious.

“Yeah besides why would he he want to kill his own girlfriend?” Stu asks.

“There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. That's the beauty of it all! Simplicity! Besides, if it gets too complicated, you lose your target audience.” Randy says. Stu shakes his head.

“Well what’s his reason?” Stu asks wrapping his arm around Heathers shoulders.

“Who knows? Maybe Sydney wouldn’t have sex with him.” Randy says with a smile.

“What you think she’s saving herself for you?” Stu says laughing. 

“Maybe. Do you think Sydney would go out with me?” Randy asks both Stu and Heather. Heather grins and shakes her head while Stu laughs out loud. 

“No I don’t at all. You know who I think it is? I think it's her father. Why can't they find her pops man?” Stu asks. Heather nods her head agreeing with Stu. Randy gives her a disapproving look.

“Because, he's probably dead. His body will come popping up in the last reel somewhere! Eyes gouged out! Fingers cut off! Teeth knocked out! See, the police are always off track with this shit. If they'd watch Prom Night they'd save time. There's a formula to it! A very simple formula! Everybody's a suspect! I'm telling you, the dad's a red herring. It's Billy.” Randy’s shouting at this point. He slams down a movie and turns around when Billy grabs him by his tshirt and stares him down. 

“You really think that I did it? Huh?” Billy says yanking On Randy’s shirt. Stu comes up behind him and squeezes Randy’s shoulders trapping him in between them. Heather stands off to the side and watches the scene before her. “How do we know your not the killer?” Billy asks Randy. “Huh? Maybe your movie freak mind lost it’s reality button? Ever think of that?” Billy snaps.

“Hi billy, your right if this was a scary movie I’d be the prime suspect. Or Heather” Randy says glancing at the girl. 

“Why Heather?” Billy asks cocking his head.

“Because she’s new to town. She shows up mysteriously right before murder wrecks our little town. And plus she’s just as much a horror movie fan as I am.” Randy says shrugging Like it was obvious. Heather frowns and shakes her head.

“No way. If I was a killer I would make it look like an accident. Not murders, you should know this Randy. This killer wants to be seen.” Heather says flipping her hair. Stu laughs out loud. 

“What would be your motive?” Stu whispers in Randy’s ear making him jump.

“It’s the millinium . Motives are incidental. “ Randy says. Billy grins.

“Millinium. I like that.” Billy lets go of Randy’s short and squeezes his nose. 

“That’s good.” Stu says from behind him. Billy laughs again.

“Millinium. Good kid.” He says lightly slapping Randy’s face before turning around and walking away. Heather smiles and starts chewing on her lip ring again. It was definitely a habit when she was nervous. 

“Millinium good word my man.” Stu says watching Billy walk away. Heather goes to hug Randy before he gives her an odd look. 

“Why are you wearing Billy’s shirt?” Randy asks suddenly. Heather giggles and shrugs before walking off behind billy.

“Are you telling me that’s not a killer?” Randy says pointing at Billy’s back as he walks away. Stu just laughs and shakes his head.

Heather catches up with Billy as he’s exiting the store and he can’t help but smile at her. “So I want to be seen huh?” He whispers in her ear. She shrugs.

“Seems that way.” She says flirtatiously. Billy chuckles low in her ear. “Otherwise you would make it look like an accident.”

“Well maybe I want to be seen by you.” He drawls running his finger down her arm slowly. 

“So are you two fuck buddies now?” Stus voice says behind them causing them to pull away. Heather blushes but doesn’t say anything and billy just stares at Stu. 

“Come on, lets go.” Billy says grabbing Heathers hand and pulling her towards his car. “It’s been a long night and I’m ready to crash.” 

“Can I crash at your place?” Stu asks as he climbs into the passenger seat of the car and Heather climbs in the backseat. Billy shrugs his shoulders.

“Yeah I don’t care. You can take the spare bedroom.” Billy says as he backs the car up and starts to pull out on the road. “Do you need anything from your place?” Billy asks looking at Heather in the rear view mirror.

“Uh Actually yes, do you mind if we stop so I can leave my aunt a note letting her know i won’t be home. She might freak out otherwise. And I would like to change my shorts so I’m not wearing paint clothes anymore.” 

“Is that what that is?” Stu laughs from the front seat. Heather glares at him but nods her head.

Billy nods his head and takes off towards her aunts driveway.

“So how did you guys find out where I lived anyways?” Heather asks on the ride. Billy glances back in the mirror.

“You said your aunts name in blockbuster the other night so I looked her up in the phone book. Only two Scott’s In woodsburo so I found it pretty easily. “ billy says. 

“It’s a nice place.” Stu says as they pull into the driveway. 

“So which one of you called me?” She asks. Billy parks the car and turns around to face her with a grin.

“I was rather impressed with your movie knowledge.” Billy says. 

“Is that why you didn’t kill me?” She asks as she opens the car door. Stu shrugs.

“Yeah I don’t know to be honest.” Stu says following Heather and Billy into Heathers house. “Billy just said to scare you a little but to not actually hurt you.” He says. 

Billy winks at her as she goes upstairs to her room to change. Billy and Stu plop down on the couch and start to talk.

“So are we gonna kill her?” Stu whispers once she’s out of ear shot. Billy shrugs and looks around the room.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.” Billy groans throwing his head back. “But damn she’s hot.” Stu laughs and licks his bottom lip.

“She is really hot. Not in the obvious way like Tatum but in a girl next door kind of way.” Stu says. Billy nods his head. 

“She’s definitely more my type than yours.” Billy says suddenly standing up and looking around the living room. Minimal decorations on the walls, and no family pictures anywhere. 

“Did y’all sleep together yet?” Stu asks lounging back on the couch. Billy shakes his head no.

“No she doesn’t want to while I am with Sydney. And you know she’s a virgin.” Billy says. Stu laughs and sticks his tongue out at him.

“That’s shit luck man. Haha what are the odds that the two girls you’ve liked in the past year have both been virgins.” Stu laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world and Billy walks over and punches him in the arm.

Suddenly Heather walks back downstairs this time with a small little overnight bag. Heather had on a cute pair of pj shorts, that really showed off her legs. “Sorry I didn’t mean to take so long.” She says walking into the kitchen to write a note for her aunt. 

Aunt Gail,

Spending the night with a friend, too creeped out to be alone tonight. Love you

Heather

She joined Stu and Billy back in the living room and raised her eyebrow. “Are we ready?” She asks softly, suddenly feeling very shy. Her adrenaline wearing off she was starting to feel exhausted. Billy and Stu both stand up and lead the way to the door before quickly making their way to Billy’s car. Stu climbs in the back this time and allows Heather to sit shotgun..


	9. Hellraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party

“So tomorrow night we’re throwing a party at Stuart’s house.” Billy says as the three of them are lounging on his bed. Heather is sandwiched between the two of them as they toss a ball back and forth over their heads. Both boys have their shirts off and are lounging in Pajama shorts while heather is in her pj shorts and Billy’s shirt from earlier.

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Stu snaps at Billy, causing Billy to laugh. 

“Anyways, the party is our grand finale. “ billy continues talking. Heather nods her head. 

“Do you want my help?” She asks snuggling her face into Billy’s chest. He pauses with the ball in his hands turning to face Stu. Stu gives him a wink. 

“Your going to help by being our final girl. “ billy says kissing her forehead. “Your going to play stupid, like you have no clue what’s going on and you’ll be the soul female survivor of the woodsburo massacre.” He continues. 

Stu suddenly leans forward and presses a kiss to Heathers shoulder pushing his body closer to hers. Billy just stares and watches Heathers reaction. She just pats stus head and cuddles further into Billy’s side.

“Well I’m happy to help however I can.” She says softly before yawning. Billy nods his head before stretching over and turning off the light on his nightstand clouding them all in darkness. 

“I don’t want you to get your hands dirty. Your my innocent girl.” Billy whispers before she falls asleep.

~Time skip~

After second period the principal announced over the loud speaker that school was canceled until further notice. Another student Emma Martinez was found murdered in her home the night previous and a college age student was found murdered in his car on the outskirts of town. (The pizza delivery guy.) so the principal felt the students would be safer not as school. Heather was walking in the hallway with Tatum when she got to witness Billy and Sydney breaking up. Billy was complaining that he couldn’t be with someone who didn’t trust him and Sydney was accusing him of not being more understanding of her mother’s death the year prior. The hallway seemed to be holding its breath as the interaction between Billy and Sydney unfolded. They seemed to notice this and lowered their voices so no one could hear what they were saying but it ended with Sydney smacking billy across the face. 

Billy faked a frown before turning and walking off in the opposite direction as Sydney walks over to Tatum and Heather. “Come on lets go.” She says weaving her arms with the two girls. They barely made it outside the front doors when Stu comes walking up holding flowers. He hands one to Sydney, then Tatum, and lastly Heather. 

“So I’m having a party tonight. A big bash to celebrate school being out.” He says wrapping his arm around Tatums waist. Sydney rolls her eyes. 

“Is billy going?” Sydney asks. Stu shakes his head no. “Fine then I’m in.” She says. Tatum cheers and Stu picks Tatum up and carries her over his shoulders.

“And what about you princess?” He asks Heather. Heather shrugs her shoulders.

“I don’t know, I’m not much of a party person.” She says chewing her lip ring.

“No you’ve gotta come.” Tatum whines pushing Stu so he lets her down. 

“She’s right you know. What better way to properly be welcomed to Woodsburo than a Stu Macher party.” He says with a big grin.

“No really you should come. It would be a nice way to get to know each other.” Sydney says nudging Heather in the arm. 

“Sure.” She says casually. 

“Awesome!” Tatum cheers. 

“Alright great.” Stu says. “You two need to get snacks for the party. Do you have any plans?” He turns to Heather who shakes her head no. “Great then you can come with me and help me get everything set up.” Heather shrugs and waves bye to the two girls as they make their wait to Stus car. 

“Sooooo.” Stu says once they are in the car. Heather tilts her head.

“Sooooo?” She asks. 

“You and Billy hmm?” He asks.

“There is no Billy and me.. yet.” She says casually.

“Why? Billy and Sydney broke up. Or maybe it’s because you want me?” Stu says laughing. Heather playfully shoves him and shakes her head.

“As if.” Heather says laughing too. “So what’s the plan?” She asks as they get closer to Stus house.

“Billy and I decided it’s better you know the least amount as possible. Just enjoy the party and play along.” Stu says shrugging. 

“Where’s Billy?” She asks as they go into the house. Stu shrugs. 

“Don’t worry about it. Your going to go upstairs. Change into some cute little outfit and drink and have fun. Billy will show up later don’t you worry.” Stu says leading her upstairs to a spare room. “There’s clothes in there, mostly stuff from old girlfriends. Should be your size tho.” Stu says before turning and walking off to his room. 

Heather digs through the dresser and finds a cute mini skirt and tight tank top. “Hey Stu?” She hollers from the room.

“Yeah?” He calls from down the hall. 

“Do you mind if I take a shower?” She hears his footsteps before his head pops around the corner.

“Want me to join?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows. Heather playfully shoves him. 

“No thanks.” She says with a smile. Stu shrugs but nods.

“Yeah that’s fine. Bathrooms down the hall on the left. Go ahead and shower and get ready. The party will start in a few hours. Heather nods her head in agreement. 

“Thanks.” She says with a smile. Grabbing her outfit and heading down the hall.

~Time Hop~

The party was in full swing when Tatum and Sydney showed up. Stu was at the front door welcoming people in dressed as his own version as Hugh Heffner. Heather was sitting on the couch chatting away with Randy about Horror movies. As Sydney and Tatum prance through the room carrying bags full of chips. 

It’s only a few minutes before Stu plops down in the couch with Tatum in his lap. “What are we talking about?” He asks with a laugh. Sydney sits down next to Heather and puts her feet in her lap. Randy lifts up two different moves. 

“How many for Halloween?” Randy shouts. Half the room raises their hands and shouts. Randy laughs. “How many for Hellraiser?” He lifts the other tape. More cheers.

Stu points in Tatums face. “Hellraiser right here.” He says kissing her cheek. She smirks and rolls her eyes. 

“Terror train, Prom night, Halloween, how come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these movies?” Sydney asks shuffling through the stack of movies. Heather smirks.

“Because she’s the scream queen.” Heather says taking a drink of her beer. 

“With a set of lungs like that she should be.” Stu says kissing Tatums neck causing Sydney to roll her eyes. 

“Tits. See?” Tatum says rolling her eyes. The doorbell rings causing Stu to jump off the couch falling to the floor. Tatum laughs at his childish behavior. 

“Hey babe, go grab me another beer please.” Stu says kissing her cheek before walking away to get the door.”

“What am I the beer winch?” Tatum says dramatically. Randy and Sydney are still chatting away about Jamie Lee while Heather just observes the room. She wishes billy would just show up already. 

“Guys you’ll never guess whose at the door.” Stu says coming back with a grin. Everyone turns to look. “It’s that tv news reporter, Gale Weathers.” He says with a laugh. The whole room cheers and jumps up to go see her. Tatum rolls her eyes and scoffs and Sydney just remains on the couch. Tatum glared at Gale and the officer who was with her. I guess he was her older brother 

“Dewey!” She says pointing her fingers in a come hither motion. Dewey walks over with a smile on his face. “What is she doing here?” Tatum asks clearly annoyed. 

“She’s with me.” Dewey says with a big grin. Heather smiles at this. She loves how happy he is and can relate to that happy feeling she gets around billy. “We’re just checking things out.” He says. Sydney climbs up off the couch.

“So you did.” Tatum says. “Now leave, and take the media witch with you.” 

Sydney and Gale kind of stare each other down as Gale walks further Into the room. “I just love your work” a girl gushes to Gale. Heather tunes it out at this point and turns to the movie Randy is turning on. He chose Halloween. Heather hears the small convo between Syd and Dewie.

“Have you found my father?” Dewey shakes his head no. “Should I be worried?” Dewey sighs.

“Not yet, no.” Tatum storms off to Stus garage to get more beer. 

“Did I tell you how nice you look?” Randy asks Heather causing her to turn her attention to him. 

“Oh no but thank you.” Heather says with a genuine smile. Stu comes prancing back in after Gale and Dewey left and hands Heather another beer. 

“Here.” He says with a smirk. Heather thanks him before taking a big drink of it. She grimaces at the taste but still drinks it. She catches a flash of black moving from the garage but chooses to ignore it.

Suddenly a few people start to get up. “Curfew!” A few girls mumble. Stu nods his head and walks them to the door and holds it open. 

“Hey thanks for coming.” Stu says to all the party goers leaving. 

“Tatum come on.” Sydney shouts from the doorway. Heather slowly stands up too and makes her way towards the door. “Do you know where she is?” Syd asks. Stu shrugs.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen her.” He says looking around. 

“Ahh!” Billy yells from the doorway causing Stu, Sydney and Heather to all jump. He was standing there in a white tshirt with a blue over shirt unbuttoned, biting his lip.

“Oh billy hey.” Sydney says. 

“Oh billy, hmm what are you doing here?” Stu says smiling and tapping his chin. Playing dumb.

“I was hoping I could talk to Syd alone.” He says casually. Heather frowns at this and turns around making her towards the stairs. 

Billy makes eye contact with her and sends a wink but she frowns and goes up the stairs. Heather makes her way to the spare room she changed in earlier. She flops herself down on the bed and gathers her thoughts for a few minutes. She figured it was just part of the plan but she couldn’t help feeling jealous. “Boo.” Stus voice says from the doorway.   
Heather looks at him and glares.

“Why don’t you come down and watch Halloween with us.” He says leaning in the doorway. “I don’t think you wanna be up here right now.” He says with a knowing smile.


	10. The first rule is: you can’t have sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More party madness, Billy and Heather get intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Smut Warning ⚠️

Heather sits on the back of the downstairs couch next to Stu while a group of random teens all crammed together on the sofa with Randy. Halloween is playing in the background. But Heather really isn’t paying attention. 

Suddenly Sydney comes walking down the stairs with tears in her eyes and sits down on the floor infront of the couch and stares at the tv. Causing Heather to have butterflies. Does that mean they didn’t sleep together?

Michael Myers comes around the corner on the movie and everyone jumps. Causing Heather to giggle a little. Her bad mood was gone. 

“I wanna see breast! When do we get to see Jamie lees breasts?” Stu says sitting up suddenly. 

“Not until trading places in 1983.” Randy says taking a sip of his beer. “Jamie lee was always a virgin in horror movies. She never showed her tits. That’s why she always outsmarted the killer in the climax of the movies. Only virgins survive. Don’t you know the rules?” Randy asks the crowd. 

“What rules?” Stu asks dumbfounded. Randy glares at him and pauses the movie.

“Jesus Christ you don’t know the rules?” He stands up infront of everyone.

“Have an aneurism why don’t you.” Stu says with a laugh causing Heather to giggle. 

“There are certain rules one must go by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance Number 1: you can never have sex.” The room starts booing and throwing popcorn at him. Stu casually nudges Heathers arm and points to the stairs sending her a wink. She looks at him questionably.

“Billy’s waiting upstairs.” He whispers. Heather blushes and nods her head before climbing off the couch and quietly sneaking out of the living room. 

“Big no no, sex equals death.” She hears Randy say as she approaches the stairs. She quickly tunes Randy out as she makes her way up the stairs and searches for Billy. He’s in the second room. Billy sits on the edge of the bed looking at her in the doorway with his hands on his knees and his hair in his eyes.

“Hey.” He says softly a mysterious look in his eyes.

“Hey.” She says back sweetly suddenly nervous. He reaches his hand out to her and she slowly enters the room closing the door behind her. Billy pats the bed next to him and smiles at her. “So what happened with Sydney?” She asks. He quirks his eyebrow at her.

“You jealous?” He asks with a chuckle. Heather rolls her eyes and goes to stand up when Billy grabs her arm and pulls her back down. “Nothing actually. I needed her to trust me for my plan to work smoothly and she apologized for snapping at me today. We had a little heart to heart and then she went downstairs to cool off.” He says with a shrug. Heather stares at him hard for a few seconds.

“She was crying.” She says. Billy laughs.

“Yeah well, she through herself at me and I turned her down.” Billy says bringing his hand up lightly tracing her cheek with his thumb. She blushes like crazy.

“And why did you turn her down?” She asks holding her breath. Billy’s eyes bear into hers.

“Because I would rather be here with you.” He breaths out slowly. He leans forward slowly giving her the chance to back away before he crashes his lips to hers. Heathers hands go instantly to his hair and tug on it causing him to moan slightly. His hands go to her waist and grip her hips tightly. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Heathers heart is racing as she brings her fingertips up to his overshirt and pushes it down his shoulders and billy pulls back slightly before looking into her eyes. “Are you sure?” He asks softly. Heather nods her head yes and quickly yanks off her own shirt causing Billy’s resolve to break.

He’s instantly pulling his shirt off followed by his tshirt underneath. His hands lightly pushing her back onto the bed and traces patterns across her bare skin. She gasps as he bends over and starts to kiss her gently from her hips up to her neck before pressing open mouth kisses all over her. Her hands going to grip his shoulders and she moans softly causing him to grin. His hands start to fumble with the button on her skirt before quickly pulling it off her leaving her just in her bra and panties. Billy leans back and takes her body in with his signature smirk plastered on his face. He traces his fingers down her hips and over her panties until his fingers make contact with her clothed core causing her to gasp and him to moan at the wetness he feels. Billy’s eyes instantly darken with lust. He lifts his eyes and stares into hers and cocks his head as if asking permission. 

She nods her head yes and he quickly yanks her panties off before bending down and pressing his mouth to her wet center. She digs her fingers in his hair and moans loudly. She can feel him grin against her causing herself to blush. She tightly closes her eyes at the pleasure and suddenly he’s pushing a finger inside her. He moans against her core.

“Your so fucking tight.” He moans. She gasps and squeezes her eyes tightly shut. 

“Billy.” She whimpers. “Please, I want you inside of me.” Billy lifts his head and stares into her eyes slowly pumping his finger in and out of her.

“Are you sure? It might hurt. “ he asks stilling his finger. She quickly nods her head. Billy presses a sweet kiss to her lips before standing up and taking off his pants and boxers. He slowly lowers himself back to the bed and helps her climb further up until their heads are at the top. He gently lowers himself between her legs and leans up to kiss her passionately. His left hand grabbing her right one and interlocking their fingers while he uses his right hand to line himself up with her entrance. 

“Please.” She moans into his mouth. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid if he didn’t start soon she would chicken out. Suddenly he was pushing inside of her causing her to cry out. Billy moans and pulls his head back slightly and bites his lip. He pushes in until he feels the slightest resistance and looks into her eyes. She nods her head and he pushes all the way in. He freezes the second he sees the pained look in her eyes he stills all movements and lowers his head to her shoulder, pressing soft kisses until she makes a move to continue. It’s only a few seconds before she nods her head. “Okay.” She says softly. Billy lifts his head again and smiles sweetly at her before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in again. His own eyes shut for a moment as he takes it all in. She’s so fucking tight and warm he can barely stand it. Billy wasn’t a whore but he’s definitely had his share of ladies and none of them felt as good as she did right now.

“Fuck” Billy moans as he thrusts again and again. Starting a nice pace of rocking his hips into hers. He grabs onto her left leg with his right hand and pulls it up on his hip causing her to moan out. Billy groans at the sensation and starts to pick up his speed. Pounding into her harder than before. Heathers moans sound like music to his ears and suddenly he can feel her walls start to flex around him. He can tell she’s close and he brings him thumb down to the apex of her legs and presses lightly to her clit. He applys pressure and starts to move it in a circular motion causing her to moan out loudly and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Billy.. I’m.. ah I’m gonna cum.” She pants. Hearing this causes him to start erratically thrust his hips and chase his own release. Suddenly she’s crying out and her walls clench down hard on him almost as if she’s milking him and he cry’s out his own release. He bites down on her collarbone as he groans. He keeps lightly thrusting as they both ride out their releases..

After a few minutes of them both catching their breaths Billy pulls out of her and lays down on the bed next to her. He looks at her and smiles. A beautiful blush covering her cheeks. He brings his hand up and cups her chin causing her to look at him. “Your beautiful.” He says softly before kissing her nose. A few minutes pass before billy gets up and starts to get dressed. Heather nods before sitting up with him and climbing off the bed. Billy puts his pants back on before sitting down on the ground and putting his shirt on. Heather is turned facing the wall as she quickly dresses herself. A blush on her features. She can’t believe she just lost her virginity to a psychopath. But then again she didn’t stop him from killing Emma, does that technically make her a psycho as well.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Sydney is standing there a frightened look on her face. “The killers here. He killed Tatum! We have to go!” She shouts. Heather frowns and fully turns her body to face Sydney. “What are you doing up here with him?” Sydney suddenly asks an odd expression on her face. Billy stands up with a grin on his. Stepping in between Sydney and the door.

“We..” before heather could say anything else Sydney’s eyes went wide and she shouts.

“Billy watch out.”

Billy turns his head and ghostface stabs him in the stomach. Both Heather and Sydney scream at this. Ghostface stabs him three times. 

“Billy!” Heather screams tears leaking down her face. What the fuck was happening?


	11. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things starts to unravel

Billy turns back around to face them with blood all over his chest/stomach and his hands. He looks super pale and lifts his hand up as if he’s asking for help before he falls face first down to the floor. Ghost face stares at the two before wiping the blood off his knife and running towards them. 

Sydney quickly grab Heathers arm and drags her across the bed and out the room as ghost face chases behind them. Sydney quickly shuts and the locks the door before the two girls run down the hallway and start heading down the stairs. Ghost face appears from another room on the other side of the stairs and Heather and Sydney quickly turn and run back into another room that seems to be a storage room. Sydney quickly places a surf board down so ghost face can’t open the door and the two girls quickly look around for an escape. All Heather can think about is how could Stu turn on Billy? What the hell was happening? Was he going to kill her too? 

Sydney spots a window across the room and runs to it. Ghostface is pounding his fists on the door and finally cracks it open. Sydney screams and opens the door and Heather is brought out of her thoughts. Sydney quickly climbs out onto the roof as ghostface enters the room. Heather screams as a knife plunges into her shoulder. Ghostface backhands her across the face knocking her out.

A few minutes pass and suddenly Heather wakes up. She holds her head and groans. Before feeling the sharp pain in her shoulder. She sits up quickly and looks around the room. She’s still in the storage room but Sydney and Ghost face are both gone. She can hear screaming coming from outside so she stands up and limps out of the bedroom. One hand bracing her stab wound while the other holds onto her head. The hallway is empty and she quickly makes her way back to the stairs. She has trouble making it down the stairs smoothly but she makes it down without falling. She hears Sydney screaming close by and heather holds onto the banister at the bottom of the stairs as she tries to decide what to do. The front door is open she notices and suddenly Sydney is in the door way. She’s got a gun in her hand and she hears more shouting. Randy and Stu? 

“Sydney!” Randy shouts. 

“Stay right there.” She shouts. 

“It’s me! I found Tatum dead Sydney.” Randy is shouting. Suddenly Stu is limping forward towards Sydney.

“He killed Billy Syd! Come on let me in.” Stu shouts. 

“No I didn’t.” Randy says exasperated, and Stu grabs onto Randy’s arm and yanks him down on the ground. 

“Give me the gun. Give me the fucking gun.” Stu is telling desperatly reaching for the gun in Syds hand. Heather limps towards the door to see what’s going on. Stu and her make eye contact as he frantically is yelling at Sydney to give him the gun when suddenly she shouts.

“Fuck you both.” And slams the door in their faces. She quickly locks it before She turns around and jumps at the site of heather standing there. “Oh fuck, are you okay?” Syd asks looking at Heathers wound. Heather nods her head and before steadying herself on the door jam. 

A groan from the top of the stairs causes them both to look up. Billy is standing there hand on his stomach super pale. “Syd.” He says before falling down the stairs. Heather quickly limps over to the stairs while Sydney stands there in shock. Heather quickly grabs onto Billy who is groaning. 

“Help him.” Heather calls over to Sydney who quickly makes her way over.

“Are you okay?” She asks frantically trying to help Heather lift him up. Once Billy’s standing he turns to Heather.

“We’ve got to go. Come on.” And he limps his way to the door.

“No we can’t.” Sydney cries out.

“Give me the gun, come on.” Billy says reaching towards Sydney. She quickly hands it over to him. Billy keeps an arm wrapped around Heathers shoulders as Sydney steps to the side and billy quickly unlocks the door. Suddenly Randy is pushing his way inside. “Woah, woah.” Billy says looking around outside before shutting the door again.

“It’s Stu!” Randy cries. “He’s gone mad.” Billy drops his arm from Heather and turns around to face Randy. 

“We all go a little mad sometimes.” Billy says lifting the gun up towards Randy. Sydney screams no and try’s to pull Billy’s arm  
Down but Billy shoots Randy right in the chest causing him to go flying back. Both Sydney and Heather scream. Sydney runs forward to check on Randy while Heather just stares at Billy. 

Billy grins while scratching his head with the barrel of the gun. “Anthony Perkins, Psycho.” He says smiling. Sydney and Billy just stare each other down while Heather holds onto her stab wound and takes in what’s happening. Billy dips his finger in his blood and brings it up to his mouth seductively licking his finger. “Mmm corn syrup. The same stuff they used for pigs blood in Carrie.” 

Sydney starts to cry and turns to run out of the room but ends up running straight into Stus chest. Stu looks down at her for a moment before pulling up the voice changer and speaking into it with ghost faces voice. “Surprise Sydney.” He says. Sydney just stares at him and back to billy before attempting to make a run for it. Billy and Stu quickly corner her in the kitchen and Heather quickly debates with herself wether or not she wants to sneak out or if she needs to stay. She limps her way over to the kitchen and leans against the dining room table rasping for breath. Stu quickly tosses the voice changer to Billy who stands infront of Sydney pointing the gun in her direction. 

“What’s the matter Sydney? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Billy says Into the voice changer. Sydney cries and runs to the sink as the two close in on her.

“Why are you doing this?” She cries.

“It’s all part of the game Sydney.” Stu says with a laugh. 

“Called guess how I’m going to die.” Billy shouts Into the voice changer. 

“Heather get help!” Sydney shouts as she notices Heather standing off to the side. Heathers eyes go wide as the two boys briefly glance at her. Billy keeps his gun aimed at Sydney but briefly waves it in Heathers direction and Stu walks towards her. He grins at her before roughly grabbing her stabbed shoulder and pulling her over to them in the kitchen. Heather screams out as he squeezes her wound and Billy grins back at Sydney. 

“Fuck you!” Sydney shouts at Billy. He laughs.

“No you already tried to play that game remember?” He says handing the gun to Stu who points it at Heather. Stu hands Billy the knife who points it at Sydney.

“It’s a fun game Sydney. We ask you answer and if you get it wrong you die.” Stu shouts causing Heather to jump. Billy gets right in Sydney’s face with the knife.

“And if you get it right you still die.” He says with a wicked grin. 

“Your both fucking Psycho.” Sydney shouts. Stu shoves Heather to the floor and glares at her.

“You stay.” He says. She quickly nods her head and Stu walks up and rests his chin on Billy’s back. 

“Why tho?” Sydney cries. “Why did you kill my mother?” 

“Why? WHY?” Billy shouts. “You hear that Stu I think she wants a motive.” Stu shakes his head. “I don’t really believe in motives. I mean did Norman bates have a motive?” 

“No.” Heather whispers from the floor. Stu grins at her. 

“Did they ever really decide why Hannable lector likes to eat people? Don’t think so.” Billy says darkly. “It’s a lot scarier when the Psycho doesn’t have a motive. Don’t you think so syd.” 

Heather sits up slowly and takes a deep breath. 

“ we did your mother a favor Sydney. That woman was a slut bag who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something.” Billy continues. 

“Lest face it Syd your mom was no Sharon Stone.” Stu says laughing in the background. 

“How about how your slut mother was fucking my father. She seduced him and my mother found out and left my father.” He says pressing the blade of the knife to his lips. Sydney’s eyes widen almost like she feels sorrow for Billy. “You know maternal abandonment causes serious erratic behaviors. You should know it made you want to have sex with a psychopath.” Billy snaps in her face. 

Heather looks down at the ground. Was that her reasoning as well? “That’s right!” Stu shouts. “You gave it up your no longer a virgin.” He says with a laugh.

Billy laughs himself and shakes his head. “No actually I didn’t fuck her. “ he says putting the knife to his mouth again. “But I did fuck Heather. Now didn’t I babe?” He asks sending a wink her way. Heather just stares open mouthed at Billy. Sydney’s eyes water and she glares at the girl on the floor. Stu laughs again and turns his gun to face Heather. Billy quickly wraps his arms around Sydney and puts the knife to her neck so she won’t move.

“That’s right. “ Stu says cocking the gun. “Now you gotta die. Those are the rules.” Billy lightly strokes Sydney’s hair and looks at Stu calmly.

“What if it’s all just a scary movie Syd. How do you think it’s gonna end?” Billy whispers in her ear. Heather is now crying on the floor. She should have known that Billy and Stu planned on killing her all along. She played right into their trap perfectly. Suddenly Stu points the gun away from Heather and laughs.

“Oh wait! We have another surprise. I almost forgot!” Stu says with a big laugh. “Yeah your gonna love this one. It’s a scream baby. Hold on a second. I’ll be right back.” He says walking backwards out of the room with his arms up like a zombie. 

Billy smiles. “Oh yes, it’s after midnight now. It’s your moms anniversary. We killed her a year ago today.” He says in Sydney’s ear.

Suddenly Stu barged back in with a man all ductaoed together and throws him on the floor. Sydney cry’s out “daddy” and tries to run towards him. Billy quickly yanks her back and puts the knife to her throat. Stu grabs the voice changer off the counter and speaks into it.

“Guess we won’t be needing this anymore.” He says into it before putting it into Sydney’s dads shirt pocket. “Oh yes and this.” He says tucking the cell phone in there as well. Billy laughs. 

“Do you have it figured out yet syd?” 

“I mean think about it. Your dads been gone. He’s the prime suspect, and he evidence is all right there baby.” Stu says pushing him face down on the floor.

“Yeah, your moms anniversary set him off and he went crazy. He killed everyone.”

“Except for Billy and me. We were left for dead.” Stu says happily pointing between the two.

“Yes. So he kills you.” Billy says mimicking stabbing Sydney. “ then shoots himself in the head. It’s perfect.” He says smiling. Billy shoves Sydney into the counter top before walking towards Stu. “You ready?” He asks.


	12. Perhaps I’m a little Psycho myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Smut Warning ⚠️

Stu puts his hands onto of his head and nods yes. “Yeah!” He shouts. “I’m ready baby! Do it! Hit it!” Stu shouts trying to pump himself up. Billy grins before stabbing him in the side. Sydney gasps and covers her mouth. Stu groans before standing up. “Jesus man. That hurts.” He moans. “My turn.” Stu says grabbing the knife from billy. 

“Stick to the side and don’t go too deep.” Billy says looking Stu dead in the eyes. Stu nods his head with a dark look in his eyes. Billy grabs Sydney’s shirt and yanks her towards him and stares at her while he waits for Stu to stab him. 

“Okay I’ll remember.” Stu says darkly before plunging the knife into Billy higher up and deep.

“Fuck, dammit Stu!” Billy shouts grabbing his wound. 

“I’m sorry Billy. I guess I got a little to carried away.” Stu says smugly. 

“Give me the knife.” Billy says. Stu shakes his head.

“No man.” Billy starts to shake in anger.

“Give me the knife. NOW!” He shouts. Sydney looks over at heather and then looks at the gun that Stu laid down on the cabinet. Heather slowly scoots her way to the cabinet. 

“You see syd everybody dies. Everyone but us. We get to carry on and plan the sequel. Because let’s face it baby with these things you gotta have a sequel.” Stu shouts.

Billy stabs Stu again. This time in the stomach.

“You sick fucks. You’ve seen too many horror movies.” Sydney rasps out as Heather slowly grabs the gun. 

“Don’t blame the movies. Movies don’t create psychos. Movies make psychos more creative.” Billy yells stabbing Stu repeatedly. Stu cries out.

“Stop it man alright. I’m feeling a little woozy here.” Stu cries. Billy pauses and points the knife back at him.

“Okay you grab the gun and kill pops. Let’s get this going.” Billy says. Stu nods his head and turns around to grab the gun only to come face to face with Heather holding the gun and aiming it at his head. 

“Billy.” Stu says quietly causing Billy to glare over and Raise his eyebrows at the scene infront of him. 

Sydney looks relived for a second as Heather cocks her eyebrow at Billy. Heather winks at Stu for a moment putting her finger on the trigger but at the last second she aims down and shoots Sydney’s dad in the head killing him instantly. Sydney screams out and Stu lets out a deep breath. Billy grins like a Cheshire cat as he stares at Heather. He starts to laugh like crazy before plunging the knife deeply into Sydney’s chest right in her heart. Sydney groans out a garbled sound before her body falls limp to the ground. 

Billy pushes his hair out of his eyes smearing blood all over his face as he walks up behind Stu who was still facing heather in shock and Billy stabbed him again in the back. Stu falls to his knees with a thump. There is silence as Billy and Heather stare at each other. What was the next move? Should she shoot him? Does he want to kill her? Would that really be so bad? She wonders.

Heather slowly lowers the gun down and takes a step towards Billy. He stares at her for another moment before running forward and grabbing her shoulders. She cries out as his hand touches her wound but stops as he presses his mouth to hers. The kiss is heated and hungry as he lifts her up and slams her down onto the counter top kissing all over her neck and smearing more blood. They are both moaning as he quickly hikes her skirt up around her hips and yanks down his jeans. He wastes no time as he quickly shoves himself inside her and fucks her ontop of the counter. Chaos and blood all around them as they screw hard and rough. He bit down on her neck as they both came.

After pulling out of her and putting himself away in his jeans. He helps lower her down off the counter. “You okay?” He asks sweetly. A drastic change from his demeanor the past hour. Heather nods her head before looking around the room. 

“We need to wipe down our prints.” She says suddenly. Billy nods his head in agreement and reaches into his back pocket pulling out a rag. He quickly wipes the handle of it before walking over and tossing it on the ground next to Sydney’s dad. “Do you have the gloves on you?” Heather asks stairing at Sydney’s dead body. Billy shakes his head no but walks over to stus dead body and starts digging in his pockets. They’re were luckily in his back pocket and he hands them to her. She puts them on and walks over to Sydney’s dad. She lifts his hand and puts the knife in it before directing billy to also wipe down the gun. Billy nods his head and quickly wipes it down. She then follows suit by picking it up and placing it in Syds dads hand to get the correct fingerprints on it. 

“Alright, now I need you to call the cops.” Billy says as he makes his way into the living room. “We are gonna lay on the floor and act like we are both suffering badly.” Billy directs. Heather nods as she follows Billy’s directions by grabbing the phone. She quickly dials 911.

“Hello, yes please send help. Everyone’s dead!! Please I’ve been stabbed, my boyfriend is still alive but he’s badly injured.” She cries into the phone. “No I don’t know the address. We’re at Stu Machers house. Yes okay.” Heather says as she hangs up the phone. Billy lays down on the ground and places his head in her lap. 

“Now you just tell them that we were having sex and i got stabbed. You tried to escape when you yourself got stabbed. You woke up and stumbled downstairs looking for a way out when you found me. I’ll handle the rest.” Billy says. Heather nods her head.

“Yeah okay.” She agrees. Billy leans up and strokes her face sweetly.

“Your beautiful you know.” He says sweetly. “I’m honestly shocked you helped me. You could have killed us both and saved Syd, and her dad.” Billy says looking at her in awe. Heather shrugs her shoulders.

“Perhaps I’m a little bit psycho myself.” She says with a weak chuckle.


End file.
